


I am not human

by Booperdooper_xtreme, fleecal



Series: Demon Shield [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mother-Son Relationship, Sean McLoughlin Egos, This story contains Egos but is not about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booperdooper_xtreme/pseuds/Booperdooper_xtreme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: Who will save the saviours? Who can help the helpful? What happens if the infallible fail?What would you do if the person who found the lost went missing herself? What would you do if that person was your mom?





	I am not human

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a joke, but it was fun to make so I'm posting it.  
> If you've read I Have No Name, this is the same family. That was the mum, this is the son.

I am not human.

I get that from my mum. I certainly don't get it from the dad I don't have.

Let me start over.

 

My name is Pyrrhos Shield. Yes, like the Demon Shield. I'm her son. And I'm trying to find her.

I was born when my mum was 22, one month and one day after her birthday. That isn't really relevant to the story. And well, born might not be the correct word. It definitely isn’t. I wasn’t really born as much as made. Made with ancient and illegal blood magic by my mum. She knew it was illegal but from what I know, she didn't really care. My mum had always been pretty… I guess the word is headstrong. She did what she wanted, laws and her own safety disregarded. That's not to say she was a bad parent or put others in danger with her actions, only ever herself. She always tried her best to be a good mum and never shut up about how much she loved me. It's just like I said, she was the Demon Shield. Her whole thing was protecting the vulnerable and helping people. She would go on these self-proclaimed “missions” from time to time, going to another dimension, supposedly helping people, and then coming home. Until she didn’t.

Something else I wanted to clarify, even though my mum's work was dangerous, I know she's not dead. Mum is too headstrong to die, honestly.

So that's why I'm going to find out what happened to her. I'm going to find her. And bring her home.


End file.
